Starfire
Starfire is an alien girl from the planet Tamaran and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Character History Starfire was born and raised on the distant planet Tamaran before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. The Tamaraneans are an emotional race who see feelings as the force that drives their very livelihood. In fact, it's their emotions that fuel their natural abilities of flight. Because of this, Starfire is inherently the most sensitive member of the Titans. Starfire was cared for as a child by Galfore, who first appeared in Betrothed. Starfire's only family of which we know in the series is her older sister Blackfire. Later, in the comic Teen Titans Go, it's revealed she also has a younger brother named Wildfire, who was sent away when the Gordanians attacked Tamaran, and that her parents died from grief after she was traded as a slave by Blackfire to the Gordanians in order to bring peace to war-torn Tamaran. Starfire came to Earth as Koriand'r, an alien princess being transported by Gordanians, in exile as a slave to the Citadel. Through the use of her innate Tamaranean strength, she broke free from the brig aboard a Gordanian ship and landed in Jump City. While attempting to free herself of the handcuffs with which she had been laden, she ended up both destroying buildings and cars, and running into four young teenagers with whom she would later fight crime. Raven suggested that fighting may not be the answer, and only then did Robin notice the handcuffs. Carefully, he talked the mysterious girl down and took off the handcuffs. She grabbed and kissed him to learn the English language, and warned him to leave her alone if they do not wish to be destroyed. (This falls in line with how Tamaraneans learn language through lip contact.) And then Cyborg said that she knows how to leave a mark. Once freed, she sought out food in the form of popcorn and candy at the local video store. Having been tracked by the Titans, she reunited with them and fought off the wave of Gordanians sent to recapture her. Angered at Lord Trogaar's promise of destruction, she yelled at Robin, reminding him that she told him to leave her alone. The two got into an argument, but the situation was quickly defused after they apologized to each other, and the decision was made to work as a team to save the city from the Gordanians' particle weapon. The five teenagers founded the Teen Titans shortly after. Appearance Starfire is shown to be quite pretty. Her eyes, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to Raven. Her fiery red hair is long and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light green scaleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are a light green). She is tall, with golden tan skin. Her outfit is mostly purple with a belt, her neck and arm plates being silver. She wears a sleeveless top showing her midriff, a purple skirt, and thigh high purple boots. As a Tamaranean, she contains many strange Tamaranean physiology which include nine stomachs, probably for storing food during meager times. Personality Starfire is joyous, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. Starfire is particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. She is arguably the most social of the Titans, regularly meditating with Raven, or lifting weights with Cyborg. Above all, she wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team (such as providing a crown of raw meat to be worn on one's birthday), but doesn't generally take offense when they don't understand or refuse her. In one instance, she lies about a holiday celebrated by destroying drapery and blows up a window to explain an accidentally torn curtain; an act that barely registers as odd behavior by the others. Presumably because English is not her first language, Starfire speaks without contractions, and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall" as well as "lobstery" instead of "crabby"). Additionally, she uses several Tamaranean nouns, such as "bumgorf" (term of endearment towards one's own child), "K'norfka" (parent or guardian), "clorbag valblernelk" (insulting term), "G'lufnog" (bless you; said after one sneezes), and "shlorvak" (dream). Starfire's personality changed dramatically from her first meeting with the Titans. She demonstrated her power and strength as she escaped from the Gordanian ship. While others saw rampant destruction without a cause, Raven saw her trying to free herself from her handcuffs. As mentioned above, it seems Tamaraneans learn language through lip contact, and having gotten what she wanted from Robin, she leaves him with a warning to leave her alone,she flies away knowing full well that the Gordanians were still hot on her trail. Go! As she fought against the Gordanians with the four other young heroes, her personality calmed dramatically, and she eventually apologized for the destruction she had caused during her escape. This change in behaviour suggests Starfire truly was, at heart, a somewhat friendly, warm-hearted character. The reckless behaviour seen in the beginning of the episode might lend some credence to why Tamaraneans are so feared throughout the galaxy—their strength is not easily matched. It also proves that Starfire, when the time is right, is not afraid to "kick the butt". While naive, she is extremely perceptive. While knowing Robin and Slade had similar personalities, she refused to believe he had gone to be Slade's apprentice of his own accord, spending hours looking for him. Later, she states that she "cannot live in a world where they must fight," showing that she values her friends more than anything. Apprentice, Part 2 Relationships Starfire & Robin Starfire enjoys Robin's teachings to no end and they get along very well. Starfire is quite pretty, and boys occasionally flirt with her. Starfire's interest in others occasionally sparks jealousy in Robin "Betrothed" Robin is extremely disturbed that Starfire is to marry someone she's never met. In the same episode, when Starfire mistakes a handsome Tameranean as whom she is to be wed and is immediately enamored by him, Robin's reaction showed a great disapproval and comical jealousy. Robin and the other Titans find out more about what's happening, and Robin climbs Starfire's balcony and tries to coax her out of the wedding. Later in the episode, before leaving Tamaran, Starfire's last words were, "...I shall choose my own husband. Who is to know? Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth," as she surrenders the crown of Tamaran and walks side by side with Robin back to Earth. There are also other big hints throughout the show that they like one another, such as when Robin fights and easily defeats the other Titans like Slade commands him to, but when Starfire is the last one, he refuses to strike her down. In this time, Starfire was also the only Titan he had spoken to. Also, in For Real, ''Control Freak jealously claims "She's too good for Robin, he'll never appreciate her!" to which Mas y Menos (who also have crushes on Starfire) agree. Also there are many times when Robin saves her from falling or being hit by something, or Starfire grabs him and flies away with him they save each other from small things all the time that are not much thought of but if not for the other they would probably be dead. Throughout the series there have been crucial moments to the growing bond between Starfire and Robin. Starfire often gets extremely jealous when other girls flirt with Robin, such as Blackfire and Kitten. "Sisters""Date with Destiny" When Mad Mod is explaining to Starfire why her starbolts aren't working, Robin becomes protective of her and tells Mad Mod to get away from her."Mad Mod" On the episode Troq when Cyborg tells Robin about what Valyour is calling her he gets very upset. When Starfire leaves by herself Robin yells her name, but she ignores him. Later, before she collapses in the snow, she weakly murmurs "Robin...". While Starfire is missing, Robin is by their broken-down ship. Raven tells him Starfire can take care of herself, and Robin replies, "That doesn't mean I can't worry." When they find her at Redstar's home, Starfire runs to hug Robin before looking to see the rest of her friends. ''Snowblind In the movie, Robin becomes jealous after Starfire kisses a boy to learn Japanese. When they are on the rooftop of a building, they discuss the topic and its uses on Tamaran and Earth. When they are about to kiss, Robin states that they can be nothing more than heroes since he is too focused on his mission. This greatly upsets Starfire. After Starfire saves Robin, they share another tender moment and they attempt to kiss again, but Beast Boy and the other Titans barge in on them. When they defeat Commander Daizo, Robin saves Starfire and they finally share a real kiss. In the end, Robin and Starfire are seen holding hands. Starfire & Raven Raven did not take such a liking to Starfire once she became part of the team. It was the same for Starfire. She never truly understood Raven, and so did not like her too much. Starfire accepted the fact that Raven was a part of the team, but never truly enjoyed spending time with her. When they accidentally switched bodies with one another, they discover more about each other and finally, Raven learns to respect Starfire and her optimism, just as Starfire has accepted Raven.Switched After that, Raven and Starfire are seen meditating together and they hang out when the boys are together. Sometimes, if Starfire is worried about a girl thing, she talks to Raven''Transformation'' and tells her about her newly-found pimple. One thing the two have in common is that they both fawned over Aqualad together.Deep Six In some battles, Starfire and Raven combine their powers. They do this again to stop the Brotherhood of Evil.Titans TogetherEvery Dog Has His Day Despite their rocky start at the beginning and their different traits, the girls have become close friends. Starfire & Beast Boy Just as Cyborg serves as an older brother to Starfire, Beast Boy tends to act as her younger brother. He sometimes oversteps himself by taking his pranks too far and being insensitive about matters that are serious to Starfire, but the two are very close and trust each other in battle. Beast Boy has learned good things from Starfire. One time, BB plans to get the dirt on Cyborg for pranking him, by throwing an oil balloon in Cyborg's face. When the balloon accidentally hits Starfire, an angry Starfire chooses to ignore BB. They soon reunite. BB realizes that Star taught him to be a good person.Forces of Nature Starfire laughs at all of Beast Boy's jokes, even though they aren't funny and she doesn't get most of them, but they remain family, and Starfire is the first person of choice Beast Boy would entrust a very delicate secret to. Beast Boy also trusts Starfire enough to help hide his secret pet Silkie from the other Titans, and it is during this episode she forms her maternal bond to Silkie.Can I Keep Him? Starfire and Blackfire Blackfire, Starfire's older sister, hates Starfire due to the fact that Starfire dethroned her on Tamaran, and left the crown to Galfore (her adoptive father). Blackfire always challenged her to fights and believes herself to be better than Starfire in everything, yet Starfire has defeated her several times. After that, she was sent into exile. Yet Starfire, being the forgiving person that she is, always seems willing to make peace with her older sister no matter how many times Blackfire has wronged her. Blackfire hired Madame Rouge to kill Starfire by masquerading as their long-lost younger brother, Wildfire. This attack ultimately failed and Starfire finally snapped. Deeply, emotionally hurt that Blackfire resorted to staging their lost brother's "return" for the mere sake of revenge, Starfire went to Blackfire's prison and declared that Blackfire was no longer her older sister, and vows that she will find her long-lost younger brother, Wildfire. Starfire and Terra When they first met, Starfire became friend's with Terra, similarly to Beast Boy, and would often compete with him to hang out with or hug Terra. Starfire suddenly becomes hurt and angry after Terra betrays them to Slade, and blames herself when she allows Terra to trick her into believing that she is hurt, and thus allowing Terra to have a slight advantage. Starfire attempts to drop all remorse for Terra when Terra knocks her off a cliff with a boulder, but still shows concern for her after she flees a fight with the Titans, stating "she seems quite scared". But this may be a slight victory statement. Finally, when Terra overcomes her devotion to Slade and destroys him in molten lava, but subsequently turns to stone while trying to stop a volcano from erupting, Starfire is saddened, but proud of Terra's heroic sacrifice. She brings flowers to Terra's memorial/grave. Like the other Titans, Starfire is confused about whether or not Terra has truly returned. Starfire & Red X Red X has shown an interest in Starfire, seeing as he flirted with her briefly during their fight. He had called her "cutie" and implied that they should go out. Starfire rejects him however, by blasting him with her bright green-colored laser eye beams. Red X doesn't seem to be bothered by this however.X'' Powers and Abilities Starfire, although sweet, caring, and forgiving, can be a fierce fighter as shown in many episodes. She usually shows her true capabilities when angered or when one of her friends are in danger. Starfire's abilities and powers are directly controlled by her emotional state; to use them she must consciously access a given emotion. To fly she must feel "unbridled joy", to throw bright green-colored starbolts she must feel "righteous fury", and to utilize her superhuman strength she must feel "boundless confidence". *'Flight': Starfire (as well as other Tamaraneans) can fly under her own power, without the aid of wings or any other applications. In space, this flight can achieve speeds much faster than light. It is said that this is used by great happiness. *'Bright-Green Energy Projection': Starfire can project bright green glowing energy from her hands. She mainly uses this attack by throwing small bursts of pure bright green energy from her hands, known as "starbolts". She has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of large beams. The amount of pure energy she can produce at one time can extend to enormous proportions,''The End Part 1 she creates the largest starbolt seen in the series. After going through the Tamaranean version of puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), she gained the incredibly strong, powerful, and useful power/ability to channel her bright green starbolt energy through her eyes as thick, large narrow laser beams known as Heat Vision (sort of like Superman), which is largely reserved as a surprise attack, or when her limbs are restrained.She also used it against Blackfire in Betrothed. **'Bright Green Energy Spheres': On rare occasions, Starfire has been shown to create a complete sphere of energy around her. Whether she can use this as a form of defense, however, is not known. **'Bright Green Energy Explosions': Starfire shows the ability to create a sudden explosion of bright green glowing energy around her, having the immense and highly destructive capability to blow away any enemies in the perimeter of the blast.Betrayal *'Self-Sustenance': Starfire also has the ability to survive in the vacuum of space without any sort of protection or survival gear. She also doesn't get as cold as others and will be unharmed by very cold weather.Snowblind *'Invulnerability': Starfire has demonstrated moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and radiation. When Robin smacked her with his staff, it completely shattered into smithereens.Go! *'Superhuman Strength': Starfire has great strength and it appears to be considerably greater than Cyborg's. She could shake the entire city (or at least a large part of it) by slamming her fists on the ground.Go! Starfire can also deliver a powerful kick to Cinderblock which forced him to release his grip on her, she also mentioned to the latter of how powerful she can be prior to kicking him.Divide and Conquer *'Language Assimilation': Starfire can learn any language instantaneously through lip contact. She can currently speak English, Tamaranean, and Japanese. It is unknown if Tamaraneans learn any languages at all by regular physical contact other than a kiss. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': During her fight with Robin, after being smashed into a car, she cracked her neck to rid the pain in her back."Go!" *'Immense Agility:' Starfire has shown great agility over the known human standards. Although not as agile as Robin she has shown great agility without any known training. She was seen doing many backflips and back handsprings, as well as running up a vertical building while dodging Thunder's powerful bolts.Forces of Nature *'Exceptional Fighting and Combat Skills:' Starfire displayed some great fighting skills. Even when hand cuffed, she could hold her own against a handful of Gordanians and even the Titans when first came to Earth. Weaknesses *Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to metallic chromium. When she sneezes, she unleashes explosive starbolt energy out of her nose and mouth. *Starfire's powers are based on her emotions, so when she is emotionally confused,Stranded when she couldn't fly, her powers are more likely to not work properly. *Starfire isn't affected by the cold.KoleSnowblind However, Starfire does shiver when it snows, but this is likely due to her unstable and confused emotional state, which undermines her super powers.''How Long is Forever? References Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Female Cartoon Network Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Main Characters in Teen Titans Category:Aliens Category:Superstrength Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Original Articles